1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image enhancement and stereo image viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stereo vision involves each eye receiving an image from a viewpoint displaced from the other eye by the human inter-ocular distance, about 2½ to 3 inches. Because of the inter-ocular spacing, most scenes present different information to each eye due to the differing geometric perspective. It is this difference which gives us a sense of depth when viewing a scene. Stereo still and motion cameras have been used for many years to capture images as they would be seen from a left and a right eye. As is well known, presenting such left and right images to the left and right eyes respectively, using appropriate apparatus, results in a strong sense of depth for the viewer. Unfortunately, the apparatus needed to present the separate images to each eye is often cumbersome, involving polarized glasses, LCD shutter glasses, lenticular screens, holograms, or rotating mirrors. Previously, no direct-view method of presenting images without additional apparatus has been found for images commonly presented by movies, television, computer screens, or print.